Title Unknown (INTRO)
by I-Am-Jason-Son-Of-Jupiter
Summary: He wanted to be Grace, pity how all he got was Jason. THE INTRODUCTION of the mini series of drabbles.


Maybe the smart thing of Jason to do was to just let go.

It's not as if she actually remembered him, or actually had cared. He had stayed in Camp Half Blood for much longer than intended, and by the time that the day rolled around for him to leave, he couldn't seem to.

On some days, when he was lying on his bed with nothing to do, he could recall traces of how much he used to annoy her, and run circuits around the campus trying to avoid her because of it. He remembered how they would sneak out at midnight and climb the leafy oak tree when they were younger, and complain about all the people who annoyed them that day.

_"God, Bobby is such a retard, " He would say on most nights. "I swear he doesn't know the difference between water and land. How ELSE would he have FALLEN INTO THE MIDDLE OF THE OCEAN?"_

_Reyna groaned, putting on a tired facade. "I know, right? And this real annoying kid who came to camp recently has been driving me crazy. I mean, no idiot could be stupid enough to set the weaponry shed on fire on his first day."_

_Jason stared at her, unamused. "H-Hey! That's not fair! I didn't know, bully!" he whined._

_"Shut up. The sun's rising."_

_"Wha-HOW? It's only been like ten minutes since we came here!" Reyna hopped down from the oak tree. Jason scrambled after her, yelling, "Wait it's only 12:10! HOW COULD THE SUN BE RISING? WHAT THE PLUTO? I-I...I SEE THE SUN! WHAT IS HAPPENING? DARK MAGIC. YOU'RE A WIZARD, REYNA!"_

_"It's witch, Grace!" Reyna hollered back, laughing. Jason caught up to her, panting._

_"Why did you leave? I had so many more stories to share!" he whined. Whining seemed to be his favorite thing to do when he was little._

_Reyna laughed, her eyes crinkling. "Because I'm not in the mood to, Grace." She sprinted back to her cabin, leaving him in the cold. He glared at her._

_"I just wanted to share my stories. Gods, REYNA." he sighed._

Jason didn't get it. When he had stepped foot on that campsite she looked at him with blank, cold eyes. As if he were just another stranger. As if he were just another enemy.

Another Greek.

He didn't want to be misunderstood Jason really loved Camp Half Blood and everyone there, but he always felt like he didn't belong. He was a Roman at heart, and no one around him would be able to deny it.

"REYNA! Dude, how have you been?" He beamed in front of her. She raised an eyebrow.

"Surprised you could remember me." she replied simply, turning away towards the Principia.

Jason pulled her back. "WAIT."

She waited.

"You haven't properly greeted me yet " he smiled cheekily. She sighed. "What do you want me to do," she questioned him. "Seriously, it's been years. We're not eight anymore."

Jason shrugged. "Who ever cared about age? Anyway, I still haven't gotten to show you that awesome shoebox full of stuff I have." he sang.

After hearing silence he pushed her slightly. "When have you become so serious, Rey?" he teased.

Reyna paused for a minute, thinking and then scowled. "When are you ever going to grow up, Grace?"

She hurriedly walked away and Jason cocked his head to one side. _"I don't get it." _he wondered.

He wasn't sure if it was because he was ignorant or just stupid, but it seemed as though Reyna...didn't want to talk to him anymore.

Jason went through the rest of the day with a calm exterior, but on the inside, he was freaking out.

Why didn't his childhood best friend want to talk to him anymore? Did he do something? Was it because the day before he disappeared, he had dusted her whole room in flour, claiming it was fairy dust?

He racked his brain for answers, and after a week, he finally went to confront her in the Meeting hall.

"Why aren't you talking to me?" he asked bluntly. Jason was never one for beating around the bush.

"You sound just like when you left seven years ago," she deadpanned. "Stop, it's annoying."

Apparently, Jason concluded, Reyna _did _like beating around the bush.

"It's not like you ever considered me not annoying, sweetheart." he grinned.

She rolled her eyes and pointed toward the door. "I have work to do."

He sighed, slumped and started out door.

"Why?" he continued to whine, trying to keep up a positive expression.

She blinked.

"Because I'm not in the mood anymore, Jason."

She walked up to him, gave him a small shove, and shut the door.

He remained confused for that day, the next, and the following week after that. However, he didn't try to push it.

He was just confused. And unfortunately, for him, Reyna wasn't in the mood to help him.

"But why?" He groaned, shifting so his head was actually on his pillow, and not dangling off the bed.

She had also grown accustomed to calling him Jason, if he was lucky enough for her to talk to him.

But before he had disappeared, she never called him Jason. Said it sounded too normal, and he was most definitely not normal. Reyna never liked it when others referred to him as something like, "Him? That's _Jason Grace," e_mphasis included.

He wasn't Jason Grace to her anymore, not the talented guy shimmering with talent, like he was to everyone else. He wasn't even known as Grace to her, the stupid kid who kept getting himself into weird situations.

He was just Jason. Just normal. Just like everyone else.

"Just Jason." he muttered. No, he didn't like it. Not at all.


End file.
